


Confession

by Dark_Nightingale



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Church Sex, Confessions, Control Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Handcuffs, Love/Hate, M/M, Missing Scene, Roleplay
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Nightingale/pseuds/Dark_Nightingale
Summary: Одна темная тайна обременяет душу Брюса, но он не может поделиться ею с близкими, боясь шокировать и ранить их. Неожиданную помощь он находит в исповедальне костёла.
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Bruce Wayne, Джеремайя Валеска/Брюс Уэйн
Kudos: 9





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Похищение и издевательства над Альфредом, выстрела в Селину ещё не было/не планировалось в этом таймлайне.

Холодный ветер растрепал волосы Брюса и настойчиво пытался забраться ему под рубашку, из-за чего Уэйн поежился и посильнее запахнулся в пальто.  
Брюс вздохнул, останавливаясь посреди улицы и решая, куда направиться дальше. Альфред буквально выпихнул его из поместья, мотивируя это тем, чем «мастеру Брюсу нужно проветриться». Но юноша знал, что его опекун обеспокоен тем, что он уже который день почти без отдыха собирает малейшие детали о прошлой жизни Джеремайи Валеска, всё больше и больше погружаясь в его жизни, в него… Становясь одержимым им? Брюс не без колебаний, но признавал тот факт, что этот молодой гений, который покорил и увлек его с самых первых минут знакомства, полностью занял его разум и душу с тех самых пор, как их «познакомил» его брат, Джером. И вот сейчас он рехнулся и теперь представляет для Готэма куда большую опасность, чем его ныне почивший близнец.  
Уэйн прикусил губу, невольно возвращаясь к мыслям, которые с недавних пор неумолимо прилагались к некогда привычным мыслям и чувствам, касающимся Валески. Именно они сводили его с ума больше, чем всё остальное. И не было живой души, с которой бы он мог поделиться этим, сбросить груз с души.  
Бродя ещё какое-то время в этих своих тягостных думах, Брюс вдруг остановился как вкопанный. Перед ним возвышался старый, но впечатляющий своей готичной архитектурой костёл.  
«Может быть, это знак?» — задумался Брюс, нерешительно поглядывая на входную дверь, которая была гостеприимно приоткрыта.  
Молодой Уэйн был в таком отчаянии, что не стал долго думать и поднялся по высоким ступеням в храм. Он сразу же почувствовал запах ладана и свечей, у него невольно захватило дыхание от открытого пространства свода над ним, который был покрыт фресками с библейскими сюжетами. С приоткрытым ртом он разглядывал внутреннее убранство костела, множество величественных скульптур, особенно в амвоне. Брюс медленно прошел внутрь и присел на одну из скамей в среднем ряду. В храме было всего пару горожан, и одна из служащих.  
Брюс последний раз был в костеле ещё тогда, когда родители были живы и поэтому этот самостоятельный раз ощущался как самый первый. Юноша осознал, что ему нравится находится здесь — ароматы воска и ладана, сумрак, освещаемый лишь свечами и тишина невероятно успокаивали, ему почему-то начало казаться, что окружающий мир не существует и здесь безопаснее всего на свете. Даже тревожные и темные мысли, что роились в его голове денно и нощно последние недели будто притихли. Брюс словно стал впадать в состояние блаженной сонливости, когда услышал негромкий скрип двери слева от себя. Повернувшись, Уэйн увидел, как из кабинки для исповеди выходит женщина и вытирает слёзы. Брюс пригляделся, и к своему изумлению обнаружил, что женщина слегка улыбается, а на её лице читалось облегчение.  
Наследник Уэйнов невольно задумался о том, может ли он доверить свои темные и постыдные тайны другому незнакомому человеку, и насколько это безопасно и разумно. Поколебавшись ещё какое-то время, Брюс решил, что он всегда может уйти, если почувствует дискомфорт, и с этой мыслью направился к кабинке.  
Остановившись возле двери, он вдруг нерешительно замер и постучал. Ответа не последовало.  
— Можно?.. — спросил Брюс, заглядывая внутрь и не увидев сперва ничего, кроме кромешной тьмы.  
— Конечно, сын мой. Не бойся, — последовал ответ из недр темноты.  
Уэйн вошёл внутрь, прикрывая за собой дверь и на ощупь нашел скамью, на которую осторожно опустился.  
Его глаза постепенно стали привыкать ко тьме, и Брюс различил небольшое сетчатое окошко сверху и решетчатую перегородку слева от себя. За перегородкой виднелась фигура мужчины в сутане. Брюс не смог различить черты лица священника, но это и к лучшему — возможно, что и его собственного лица не видно, что заметно успокаивало юношу.  
— Святой отец, я согрешил?.. Простите, я совсем не знаю, как себя вести и что говорить, — Брюс нервно рассмеялся, потирая от волнения руки.  
С той стороны перегородки понимающе кивнули.  
— Не волнуйся, сын мой. Ты можешь рассказать мне всё, что пожелаешь. Всё сказанное останется лишь между мной и тобой. Или же мы можем просто посидеть в тишине, если тебе это комфортнее.  
Брюс понимающе кивнул, после чего на какое-то время замолчал, задумавшись. Мужчина за перегородкой не торопил, сохраняя ободряющую тишину.  
— Я… Я хочу рассказать кое-что, что не даёт мне покоя уже некоторое время. И я не могу рассказать это своим близким… потому что мне кажется, что если они об этом узнают, то если не запрут меня в Аркхэм, то как минимум перестанут со мной общаться. Но мне очень тягостно носить это в себе, поскольку и реализовать я это не могу, не смею, и рассказать никому тоже. Мне кажется, что это медленно, но верно сводит меня с ума, — Брюс тяжело вздохнул, облизывая губы.  
— Я слушаю. Ты в любой момент можешь остановиться, если захочешь, чадо. Здесь ты можешь говорить что и сколько захочешь, не бойся, — тихий голос священнослужителя поразительно успокаивал.  
Брюс снова кивнул, и замолчал, собираясь с силами и подбирая слова.  
— Всё началось с момента нашей встречи, когда меня попросили убедить его помочь полиции, помочь всему Готэму. Я был поражен тем, как сильно он отличается от своего близнеца. Несмотря на то, что все видели в нем его брата, я видел в нем абсолютно другого человека, уникальную и неповторимую личность. Такую чистую, скромную, тактичную, рассудительную, застенчивую… Но в то же время ошеломительно гениальную. Готов поклясться, я ещё не встречал таких гениальных людей, как он, особенно столь юных. Мне он сразу показался полной противоположностью своего брата, который олицетворял чистый хаос. Но он же, Джер… Да, скажем, его зовут так… он представлял чистый и трезвый разум, упорядоченность и рассудительность. Все в этом молодом мужчине вызывало у меня восхищение и уважение. И после всех травмирующих событий, что нам пришлось пройти вместе за тот один день нашей встречи, мне кажется, мы стали очень близки. Знаю, это звучит парадоксально, но, видимо, беда или тяжёлые события связывают людей. По крайне мере мне так казалось тогда. К концу дня он хотел остаться один, но мне удалось убедить его принять меня в своё одиночество. Сказать, что к тому моменту я обожал его — ничего не сказать. Я думаю, это было что-то влюбленности с первого взгляда, которая только росла с каждой минутой и часом, проведенным рядом с ним, — голос Брюса чуть сорвался, он провел ладонью по лицу, вновь переживая внутри ту бурю чувств, которую он испытал к Джеремайи в первый же день их знакомства.  
— Мы вернулись к нему, он предложил выпить, предварительно не без стеснения поинтересовавшись, можно ли мне уже алкоголь. Мы выпили и долго разговаривали о разном. Не знаю, то ли мое восхищение им в смеси с алкоголем, то ли стресс из-за пережитого днём, то ли все вместе смешалось во мне, и я в какой-то момент просто потянулся вперёд и поцеловал его, пока он рассказывал о своём новом изобретении. Поцелуй длился буквально секунды две, я просто поддался минутному порыву и прижался своими губами к его, но когда я отстранился, он смотрел на меня громадным от удивления глазами. Мне захотелось провалиться сквозь землю, я начал осознавать, что наделал, и похоже, что разрушил начавшую только зарождаться дружбу.  
Мы напряжённо молчали, и когда я уже собрался выпалить извинения и уйти, он, запинаясь и краснея, извинился, что не ответил, потому что он никогда не целовался и побоялся сделать что-то не так, — Брюс тепло улыбнулся, вспоминая это, — Какой же он всё-таки… Неземной. Кхм… Короче говоря, остаток вечера и до самой ночи мы провели в обучении его поцелуям, и он оказался невероятно способным учеником. Настолько, что мне потребовалась вся моя выдержка, чтобы оставить его и вернуться домой, к Ал… Алу, который невероятно волновался за меня после всего, что произошло за тот день. Мне было крайне трудно покидать Джера после всего того, что мы пережили и открыли друг в друге. И как я потом узнал, мне не стоило покидать его в ту роковую ночь, возможно, что тогда я мог бы предотвратить то, что изменило его.  
Брюс замолчал, пряча лицо в ладонях.  
— Не стоит винить себя, сын мой. Мы не в силах предугадать или предотвратить то, чему суждено случиться, — отозвался голос из тьмы.  
— Я понимаю это, но если бы я остался, то возможно, что эта ошибка бы не была совершена, а вместе с ней я бы не потерял его… Того его, прежнего. Он изменился. Я не понял этого сразу, потому что со мной он оставался тем же прежним застенчивым гениальным инженером, в которого я влюбился. А из-за розовых очков я не мог даже представить, что это уже абсолютно другой человек. И когда он наконец открылся мне, то было уже слишком поздно, я не мог ничего изменить — не спасти ни его, ни себя.  
Брюс откинулся головой на стенки кабинки, прикрывая глаза и вспоминая те моменты на кладбище, когда Джеремайя явил ему свой новый образ, свою иную личину.  
— Он… Он оказался ещё более безумным, чем его брат. Рациональным безумцем. В отличие от своего близнеца, который сеял хаос направо и налево, он разрушает то и тех только с какой-то определенной целью, дабы создать что-то новое на руинах старого.  
Брюс надолго замолчал.  
— Сын мой? — голос из темноты звучал немного обеспокоенно.  
— Извините, святой отец. Я подготавливал себя к самому тяжёлому, в чем хочу исповедоваться. Всё, что я только что рассказал — это меньшее из моих грехов на данный момент. Хуже всего, что… Что я всё ещё люблю его, хоть это, по сути, совершенно другой человек. Он теперь даже выглядит иначе. Полная противоположность прежнему себе. И самое ужасное, с чем мне тяжело жить и признаться в этом самому себе, что мне нравится этот новый он. Да что там, нравится — это слабо сказано. Я схожу с ума по нему, я перестал нормально спать по ночам, мне кажется, что я весь медленно сгораю, когда вспоминаю его и думаю о всем том, что хочу от него. Он стал таким уверенным, таким властным, таким… сексуальным и желанным, — Уэйн почувствовал, как кровь приливает к его щекам, — У меня никогда до этого не было таких желаний и мыслей ни к кому, а с его трансформацией я не могу избавиться от этих грёз. Стыдно признаться, но… но я не могу перестать мечтать о том, чтобы он нашел меня и взял контроль надо мной. Я одновременно боюсь и безумно желаю этого. Знать, что он не причинит мне вреда, но может делать со мной всё, что захочет.  
У Брюса сбилось дыхание, он буквально слышал, как быстро в полумраке стучит его сердце.  
— Я знаю, что мне гореть в аду за такие мысли и желания, но я ничего не могу с собой поделать, он словно пленил мой разум и тело.  
С другой стороны перегородки его встретило лишь молчание.  
— Святой отец? — Брюс начал нервничать и поднялся на ноги, готовый в любой момент покинуть исповедальню.  
— … Да, ты прав, сын мой. Тебе гореть в аду. Только лишь моём персональном аду, — ответили ему наконец.  
Брюс в ошеломлении отступил назад, нащупывая ручку двери, но она почему-то не открывалась. Брюс приложился плечом, изо всех сил силясь открыть дверь, но безуспешно, словно её чём-то заблокировали снаружи.  
— Куда же ты собрался, Брюс? Ты ведь ещё даже не получил совет, как исправить свои грехи и спасти свою грешную душу от вечных мук, — кожа Уэйна невольно покрылась мурашками от осознания, кому принадлежит этот голос.  
— Джеремайя?.. Нет, невозможно, — прошептал он, интуитивно вжимаясь спиной в дверь.  
Перегораживающая решетка чуть покачнулась вперёд, после чего в образовавшуюся щель проскользнул до боли знакомый силуэт.  
— Нет ничего невозможного, мой дорогой Брюс, уж тебе-то об этом должно быть известно, — проворковал Валеска в ответ, неумолимо сокращая расстояние между ними.  
Брюс разрывался от противоречивых эмоций — с одной стороны ему хотелось оказаться куда подальше от этого места и бывшего возлюбленного, а с другой стороны каждая клеточка его тела жаждала этого приближения.  
— Я тоже скучал по тебе, Брюси, — промурчал Джеремайя, поглаживая Уэйна по щеке.  
Запах свежей кожи ударил Брюса в нос, и он прикусил губу, чтобы сдержать стон разочарования в той части себя, которая мечтала, чтобы к нему прикоснулись ладонью, не затянутой в кожу.  
Джеремайя словно почувствовал это и в полумраке Брюс заметил его улыбку.  
— Прости, любимый. Где же мои манеры? Мы не виделись неделями, а я позволяю тебе почувствовать лишь такое безжизненное прикосновение, — он нарочито медленно и завораживающее стянул перчатку с ладони и бросил её на пол.  
На сей раз по щеке Брюса нежно прошлись холодные пальцы.  
— Так лучше? — поинтересовался безумец, медленно стягивая зубами вторую перчатку с руки.  
Брюс ничего не ответил, не без тоски вспоминая, что у прежнего Джеремайи были такие горячие руки.  
Вслед за перчатками последовала сутана священнослужителя, под которой оказался очередной сногсшибательный костюм-тройка. Брюс не мог не отметить, что у нового Джеремайи был превосходный вкус в одежде и он точно знал, что ему идёт, делает его пленительно красивым.  
— О, прости, Брюс, тебе и дальше хотелось поиграть в исповедь? — усмехнулся Валеска, проследив за взглядом Уэйна, — Не волнуйся, милый, для этого нам не нужно переодеваться и притвориться дальше. Сейчас ведь мой черед? Я просто прошепчу всё тебе на ушко.  
Брюс снова попытался навалиться на дверь, но был схвачен за руки, которые в мгновение ока оказались затянуты в пластиковые стяжки, после чего его достаточно грубо толкнули спиной в стену исповедальни.  
— Брюс, я думал, что ты лучше воспитан. Ты излил мне свою душу, позволь и мне отплатить тебе тем же. После всего сказанного тобой я не поверю, что ты не хочешь услышать мою исповедь, — руки Джеремайи оперлись по обе стороны головы Брюса и сам он подался вперёд.  
— Хм… Я очень тронут и взволнован твоим признанием, знаешь ли. В этом сумраке было трудно увидеть, но я весь сгорал от смущения, когда ты вспоминал нашу первую ночь, честно-честно, — вкрадчиво прошептал на ухо юному миллиардеру Валеска, едва касаясь его губами, — Я знаю, что ты думаешь: «Он свихнулся после того газа, которым отравил его Джером, и ничего не помнит о нас». Я помню всё — каждое мгновение, каждый вздох, взгляд, прикосновение.  
Брюс невольно вздрогнул, почувствовав, как Джеремайя убирает руки от его головы и медленно, одна за одной расстёгивает пуговицы на его пальто.  
— Ты изменил меня, Брюс. Больше, чем газ Джерома мог бы. Ты заставил меня снова чувствовать, желать. Мое пустое сердце, которое последние лет десять заполняли только новые проекты, работа наполнилось чувствами, эмоциями. Я абсолютно забыл за эти годы каково это, быть привязанным к кому-то, любить, заботиться. Как бы слащаво и банально это не звучало, но твой поцелуй пробудил во мне всё это, вернул к жизни. Весь ты это сделал со мной, за что я бесконечно тебе благодарен, — Брюс резко выдохнул через нос, когда холодные пальцы забрались под ткань его рубашки, нежно поглаживая кожу живота.  
— И да, ты действительно был первым, с кем я разделил поцелуй. Первым во всем. И последним.  
Джеремайя подался вперёд, и Брюс почувствовал, как его сердце ещё сильнее сбивается с ритма. Остановившись в паре сантиметров от его губ, Валеска встретился глазами с Брюсом и подарив ему победную улыбку, прижался своими губами к его.  
Юный Уэйн потянулся, чтобы обнять его, но его скованные руки лишь уперлись Валеске в живот.  
— О, прости за неудобства, милый, но я не хочу рисковать, пока не буду уверен, что ты окончательно успокоился и готов играть по правилам. Как насчёт этого? — Джеремайя поднял его руки над своей головой и чуть разведя их, положил себе на плечи, — Так лучше?  
Брюс смог чуть согнуть руки и зарыться пальцами в волосы возлюбленного, поглаживая кожу головы.  
— Чудесно, — прошептал Джеремайя, снова целуя его, но сразу же почувствовал, как его тянут за волосы на затылке, — Хочешь поиграть, Брюси? К твоим услугам.  
Валеска снова поцеловал Брюса, до крови прикусывая его верхнюю губу, из-за чего тот невольно застонал.  
Брюс губами ощутил, как Джеремайя довольно улыбнулся от этого звука и решил не оставаться в долгу, кусая его губы в ответ.  
Какое-то время они кусались-целовались и лишь их полувздохи, полустоны нарушали тишину исповедальни.  
Джеремайя отстранился первым, чуть тяжело дыша и с нескрываемым восторгом посмотрел на своего «пленника».  
— Вот об этом я и говорю, Брюс. Ты чувствуешь и понимаешь меня, как никто другой. Я поведу, и ты следуешь именно так, как я хочу и ожидаю от тебя, — прошептал он, покрывая шею Уэйна жадными поцелуями.  
Брюс понял, что притворяться и скрывать от него уже нет смысла, и перестал закусывать губы, сдерживая рвущиеся из груди стоны.  
Валеска умело расправился с пуговицами рубашки Брюса, не отрываясь от шеи, с чувством прикусывая кожу, когда с последней пуговицей было покончено.  
Брюс содрогнулся со стоном, в благодарность цепляясь за волосы своего мучителя.  
Джеремайя чуть отстранился, встречаясь взглядом с Брюсом и тот увидел, что в его нечеловеческих глазах плескается безграничное обожание и страсть.  
— Я должен признаться тебе ещё кое в чем, Брюс. Я безумно хочу брать контроль над тобой. И просто тебя. Так что наши желания сходятся. Чем не очередное доказательство, что мы созданы друг для друга? — прошептал безумец, облизывая ухо Брюса, после поднял его скованные руки у себя с плеч и прижал их над головой Уэйна.  
Брюс уже очень плохо соображал, кровь шумела у него в ушах, а от затопившего желания мысли путались.  
Джеремайя прижался всем телом к нему вплотную и по всему телу Брюса прошла дрожь от нахлынувшего с головой возбуждения.  
— Руки… — хрипло прошептал Брюс, облизывая пересыхающие губы, — Освободи мне руки. Мне нужно… Необходимо прикоснуться к тебе сейчас.  
Валеска окинул Брюса внимательным взглядом, после чего потянулся во внутренний карман пиджака и извлёк оттуда скальпель, которым в мгновение рассек стяжку на руках юноши, затем вернул нож на место.  
Брюс чуть размял начавшие было затекать запястья, после чего потянулся к молодому мужчине напротив и обхватив его бледное лицо ладонями, поцеловал, скользя языком по нижней губе. Ответ последовал незамедлительно, чужой язык скользнул по его собственному, словно силясь взять над ним вверх. Борясь губами и языками, юноша почувствовал, как ладони Валески скользят по его спине, бокам и останавливаются на его ягодицах, чуть сжимая. Не разрывая поцелуй, Брюс интуитивно подался вперёд, его собственные руки крепко обхватили Джеремайю за талию.  
— Теперь ты готов признать, что ни один из нас не может существовать без другого? — промурчал Валеска, когда они оторвались, чтобы перевести дух, — Что мы с тобой дополняем друг друга?  
— Да. Боже, да, — прошептал ему в ответ Брюс, чувствуя, как пальцы Джеремайи сильнее впиваются в его ягодицы, прижимая их бедра теснее друг к другу.  
— Чудесно. И не смей никогда об этом забывать, — вкрадчиво прошептал Валеска, поднимая ладонь и медленно проводя пальцами по шее, грудной клетке, животу Брюса.  
Его пальцы зацепились за пуговицу джинс Уэйна, после чего медленно расстегнули его и переместились на застежку ширинки.  
Брюс окончательно сбился с дыхания и растерял последние трезвые мысли, когда Джеремайя плавно опустился перед ним на колени, проводя одной ладонью по низу живота, а другой расстегивая его джинсы. Кончики прохладных пальцев коснулись его сквозь открывшуюся ткань нижнего белья, нежно поглаживая. Затем ладони переместились на его пояс, осторожно стягивая джинсы вниз и…

Брюс резко дернулся, просыпаясь от громкого звонка мобильного. В комнате царил сумрак.  
Пока он пытался прийти в себя после такого реалистичного сна, звонок прекратился. Брюс было уже решил, что ему это тоже приснилось, но сразу за этим последовал звук входящего сообщения. Второго. Третьего.  
«Какого чёрта?..» — с раздражением подумал Брюс, всё ещё с трудом отходя от сна и осознавая, что он по-прежнему возбужден.  
Не без труда он приподнялся на локте и потянулся за мобильным. Когда глаза привыкли к свету дисплея, он увидел один пропущенный от незнакомого номера и три сообщения от него же.  
Нажав «просмотреть» Брюс пробежался несколько раз по строчкам сообщений, пытаясь понять суть слов, после чего едва сдержал порыв запустить телефон в окно. Содержание было следующим:  
*«Brucie!  
Sweet dreams ;)  
J. :* »  
— ***** сын, — не без восторга прошептал Брюс, — и как ему это удается?..  
Он мог поклясться, что Джеремайя каким-то необъяснимым образом знал, ЧТО ему только что снилось. И он бы не удивился, если бы тот ещё и умудрился как-то напрямую поспособствовать этому.  
«Вот и как не сходить по нему с ума только после такого?» — спросил себя Брюс, добавив мысленную заметку, что утром нужно проверить спальню на наличие скрытых камер, после чего со стоном поднялся и направился в ванную, чтобы завершить то, что началось в его сне.

**Author's Note:**

> * "Брюси!  
> Сладких снов ;)  
> Дж. :*" (англ.)


End file.
